


Safe

by lulebell



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Season 2, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too weak to walk, let alone run, she closed her eyes and pressed her nose into the warmth and smell of <em>this</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

The next time the lights were on, her hair had almost returned to its natural colour. Reaching her waist, she kept it in a loose braid that hung over her shoulder; the tighter the braid, the faster her hair fell out. Her clothing hung loosely on her body; cotton pants and a matching shirt, generously issued through the slot in the door.

She was a skeleton in the making but had no mirror to realize it. She had little strength to lift her head and had little desire to meet the mocking face of the Secretary that usually greeted her. She only moved her head when the banging shook the wall. She lifted her head, leaning against the wall behind her and focused her eyes on...

"... Peter ...?"

_Leave me alone, I'm about to die. _

He may have been saying her name.

He was gone again, just as suddenly as he had appeared and she smiled mirthlessly, congratulating herself on being so clever, for figuring out their game faster than before.

Except, she couldn't figure out how or why she was suddenly moving. Not on her own accord, she was curled up and bouncing... white walls bathed in red streaked past and an alarming sound burned her ears. To weak to walk, let alone run, she closed her eyes and pressed her nose into the warmth and smell of this.

She wakes up in the lab with the familiar faces of their faces, all surrounding her.

"Welcome back, Agent Dunham."

Something warm touches her hand, careful of the IV line.

"We were all so worried."

A hand, squeezing hers tightly; she squeezes back just as hard.

She starts to drift off again, but isn't asleep until lips press into her temple and words brush past her ear:

"You're gonna be fine."


End file.
